moshimonstersmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Parodies
Moshi Monsters is known for its several parodies. Most of their singers, bands, characters, foods, moshlings and others are all parodies of real-world singers, bands, etc. Below is a list of all parodies and their real-life counterparts that is made into the game. Lady GooGoo was a parody of Lady Gaga, but now is gone from the game. Singers and Bands *Hairosniff - Aerosmith *Jack TrashDash - Johnny Cash *Banana Montanah - Hanah Montanah *Brocolli Spears - Britney Spears *Goo Fighters - Foo Fighters *49 Pence - 50 Cent People *Tyra Fangs - Tyra Banks *Hermitty Ginger - Hermione Granger *Hairy Rotter - Harry Potter *Simon Growl - Simon Cowell *Agony Ant - Agony Aunt *Prince Silly Ham - Prince William *Kate Giggleton - Kate Middleton *Tamara Tesla - Nikola Tesla *Captain Buck (Cap'n Buck) - Captain Hook *Shakesfear - Shakespeare *GoldiRox - Goldilocks *David Wreck'em - David Beckham Foods *Roarberry Cheesecake - Strawberry Cheesecake *Barfmallows - Marshmallows *Mice Krispies - Rice Crispies *Scummi Bears - Gummy Bears *Glump Cakes - Cupcake *Slopcorn - Popcorn *Bleergshey's - Hershey's *Lolliplop - Lollipop *Gingerbread Monster - Gingerbread Man *Cup Of Gruel - Cup Of Tea *Thumpkin - Pumpkin *Ice Scream - Ice Cream *Fish N' Mix - Pick N' Mix *Talcum Chowder - Talcum Power *Cavi-arrr! - Caviar Moshlings *Scarlet O'Haira - Scarlet O'Hara *Jessie - Nessie (Loch Ness Monster) *DJ Quack - DJ Quik *O'Really - O'Reily *Rocky - Easter Island Moai Statues *Mini Ben - Big Ben *Liberty - The Statue of Liberty *Cleo - Cleopatra *Captain Squirk - Captain Kirk *Splutnik - Sputnick *Dustbin Beaver - Justin Bieber *Ziggy - Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie) *Lady GooGoo - Lady Gaga *Zack Binspin - Zac Efron *Blingo - Ringo Starr Places *Pingland - England *Prance - France *Growliwood - Hollywood *Jollywood - Bollywood *Goo York - New York *Hong Bong - Hong Kong *Beaster Island - Easter Island *Mount Moshmore - Mount Rushmore Shops *Yukea - Ikea *Gross-ery Store - Grocery Store *Horrods - Harrods *Games Starcade - Games Arcade *Bizarre Bazaar - Hawkin's Bazaar *McDolphin's - McDonald's Missions *Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind - Close Encounters of the Third Kind *20,000 Leagues Under the Fur - 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea *Welcome to Jollywood - Welcome to Bollywood *Cosmic Countdown - Final Countdown *Big Top Bally-Hoo - Big Top Scooby-Doo *Lost In Hong Bong - Lost In Hong Kong *Gustbusters - Ghostbusters *Somewhere Clover the Rainbow - Somewhere Over the Rainbow Apps *Glumpass - Compass *GooTube - YouTube *Monstagram - Instagram *Sicktionary - Dictionary *Moshulator - Calculator Events *Beaster - Easter *Twistmas - Christmas *Happy Goo Year - Happy New Year Others *The Z Factor - The X Factor *Swooniverse - Universe *Scare Bears - Care Bears *Beanie Blobs - Beanie Babies *Gryffinsnor - Gryffindor *Groaneo and Spewliet - Romeo and Juliet *Eye Phone - iPhone *My Little Mutant - My Little Pony *Super Mustachio Bros/Zuper Zommer Broz - Super Mario Bros *Bowler Balls - Bowling Balls *Bug and Ratty - Tom And Jerry * Category:Moshi Monsters